Of Names I Have Many, Of Names I have One
by Lord of the Dull
Summary: Padme's father gives her a slave she doesn't want, Anakin Skywalker. What would happen when they suddenly discover the feelings they have for each other? For Slaves aren't allowed to be with their masters. Short Prequel to Memorized Pain V2.
1. Master , Slave, Machine, & Jedi

Of Names I Have Many, Of Names I Have One.

Padme's father had shown up like the wind blowing outside. It came and stayed to bring a chilly feeling down your spine, then left as if it was never there. She opened the door to find him, with the answer to something they'd been debating about for too long. Her owning a slave, even if it was illegal. He came in and shoved the boy in with his bags, and was off again, leaving her there with the boy. Even though he looked to be about her age, he was a timid little thing. At the age of eighteen, she'd learned that looks could be deceiving. He was a little taller than she, with piercing blue eyes and wavy blonde-brown hair; he was a very handsome man. He carried his bag over his right shoulder, and was constantly shifting his gaze from place to place. Just to break the ice, she showed him around the house. She pointed out the bathrooms and her bedroom, and the guest bedrooms. All nine of them. Then she said something that he'd never been able to do before.

"You can go and pick a bedroom you would wish to stay in, then retire for the night. I shall see you in the morning." His face was filled with shock.

She smiled at this and walked down the hall, leaving him stunned silent.

* * *

Padme woke to the smell of fresh food. She stepped lightly into the kitchen after choosing a lovely white gown to wear. She found a steaming hot plate of pancakes ready for her. She sat down to begin her meal, when she noticed a small note placed on the side of the table. It read;

_Master, _

_I went up on the roof to fix the leaks. I should be finished by evening the latest. I hope your breakfast is to your satisfaction, _

_Anakin. _

"So, that's his name; Anakin," she whispered to herself.

* * *

After she ate her breakfast, she went straight to work. After about all day of being under papers that were protesting the new bill going out, she was just about to fall asleep. She didn't even notice the sky outside turning from blue to purple then to black. She hardly noticed that Anakin had entered the room until he spoke for the first time.

"Are you alright master?" His deep voice seemed to echo in her ears.

She looked up, shocked, and then smiled, "I'm just a little tired, that's all. Tell me, do you have an interest in politics?"

Anakin thought about it for awhile, "I keep up with it, to know what's going on in the galaxy. But enough for me to make it a profession, if that's what you mean, no I don't thinks so."

"Fallow my advice and never make it a career, because it consumes your life until your work is your passion."

He looked confused for a moment, only to have it pass a moment later, having worked through what she said.

"You can sit if you wish, you look tired."

Anakin looked at her, taking in her figure for the second time since he'd been there. He looked unsure for a moment, but then did as he was told.

"Where are you from?"

This question took Anakin off guard and he snapped his vision from the soft carpet to her angelic face.

"Tatooine, Master."

She smiled, "Please, call me Padme."

He nodded, "Miss Padme."

"No, just Padme."

This place was awkward for him. He'd never been treated like this before. Except when he was with one person, his mother. She had always treated him as an equal.

"Ok, Padme."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"  
Padme looked at him with confusion; surely everyone did something for fun?

"You know a hobby. Something to get you to unwind from a hectic day."

Anakin took in a deep breath, "Building and fixing machinery. It's peaceful and helps me calm down. On Tatooine, I would race pods and speeders for fun but it would mostly end me up in jail or the hospital for a night."

Padme wasn't shocked about this. The crime rate down on that planet was an all new definition to the phrase, 'the sky is the limit.'

"What of your family? Do you visit them often?"

Anakin shook his head, and she could see his eyes were dull and moist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Anakin shook his head again, "No, it's alright. You need to know about me. A slave has no secrets from his master."

Padme got up and sat next to him, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He looked up at her, wiping a tear from his cheek. His eyes met hers for a moment and went back to the ground.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Padme stood, "You should get some sleep. You've had a long day."

With that, she gathered up her things and left for her room, leaving him there to sit on the couch.

* * *

When the his master left, Anakin went to his room with silent feet. He closed the door behind him, only to open one of his black bags. Inside, were parts of the droid he had to disassemble in order to bring him with. His master's father had told him not to bring it, but he couldn't leave this behind, not after everything else he'd had to abandon. He got out the tools and the parts, ready for a long night of assembly.

* * *

"Oh my! Where are we Master Anakin?"

C 3PO was walking around the halls, shouting as he went. Anakin was trying to keep up, there were some bugs he needed to work out.

"I told you 3PO, we were sold."

"They told you not to take me with and…," Anakin interrupted the flustered machine.

"I know they did, but I took you apart to bring you with. We both needed a friend. Now will you please stop shouting? You're going to wake our new owner!"

He heard a giggle from behind him and found Padme had already been woken.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't..," He started.

"It's quite fine, I was already up," She interrupted him.

He smiled a little, "I hope you don't mind, this is the droid I built last night."

She looked amazed, "You have a gift my friend."

He looked up at her, "Friend?"

She nodded, "Anyone that is under this roof is a friend."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Anakin muttered to himself.


	2. Wonder

Wonder.

Anakin was looking up at the stars through his window when it happened. Thunder exploded to the right of the house, making Anakin jump and scream at the same time. Padme came into the room, wondering if he was alright.

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

He looked at her to the window with wonder in his eyes.

"Ahh, you've never seen rain before, have you?"

He shook his head, "I've heard people talk of it before. But I've never seen it until now. It's never done this on Tatooine."

"Then you've probably never even seen snow."

He shook his head, "I've heard people talk about it. But I've never seen it."

His stomach squirmed as Padme took his hand and helped him stand up.

"Come with me," she spoke to him.

He fallowed her through the house, rather confused to where they were going. She hadn't yet changed into her sleeping gown, so she was still wearing the white top and black pants that she'd spent the day in. She opened the front door and went out onto the porch and he fallowed. He stayed under the lip of the roof, afraid of what was falling from the sky.

"Does it hurt?"

She turned to him, "No, it doesn't hurt. It feels quite nice actually."

She stepped out into the rain and twirled around, getting wet thoroughly.

He looked at the sight and smiled, then attentively put a hand out, only to pull it back sharply at the touch of the cold drops. She stepped up the porch steps and softly took his hand, leading him to the open sky. Wet drops splattered all along his body, pressing his clothes and hair to his skin. He smiled.

"It's just water." He spoke, more to himself than to anyone else.

She smiled, and led him to the side of the house. There was a great silence, only broken by another clap of thunder. Anakin stood in awe to the giant lake that was covered by the forest. He looked across it; it seemed to go on for as far as his eye could see.

"You can go see it if you want."

She could tell he was just itching for the permission to run up to it. Because as soon as she uttered those words, he was off running through the woods. She decided that she wanted to see his reaction, so she ran after him. She didn't get to see the look on his face, for as soon as he came to the water, he jumped in the air, did a flip, and cannon balled in. She looked through the opaque surface of the water; she couldn't see where he'd gone to. All too suddenly, his head popped out of the water and he pulled her in. She sunk under the water for a moment or two, before paddling her way up to the surface where he awaited. She glared at him, until she saw that he was back to his slave programming. He was looking…..ashamed. Then she smiled and started laughing, splashing him with water. He soon caught on and was splashing her too. Then she heard something she never thought would be uttered into the atmosphere, he laughed. The charming, infectious sound was music to her ears; echoing in and out of her ears and into her mind to stay forever. The game continued until Padme went to the center of the lake, and Anakin tried to fallow. But growing up on Tatooine, he'd never been taught how to swim. And the only reason he'd stayed above water so far was because his feet had been touching the soil beneath the water. As he walked and the soil angled, his face went farther under. He soon realized that he wouldn't be able to reach her, so he tried to swim. What a bad mistake that was.

The rain had since increased when they jumped into the water, and it was moving about violently. He was doing somewhat well, managing to keep his head above the surface. But that was before the wave came and swept him under. He couldn't breathe! His lungs filled with water and he tried to swim back up, only to be pushed back down.

Above the surface, Padme was swimming about, trying not to be swept under. Then she noticed that Anakin had disappeared. Without hesitation, she dove back into the water and saw him trying to swim back up. She swam back over to him and grabbed his arm. He stopped struggling and looked at her. She waved in her direction and swam with her hand still on his arm. He weakly fallowed, almost unable to fallow. She soon showed him a place where he could firmly put his feet on the ground. When he was away from the lake, he took the opportunity to breathe in deep, thankful breaths. Padme walked up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Just a little surprised, that's all."

He struggled to his feet and started the walk back inside the house.

When Padme entered the house, she found that Anakin was sitting on the top of the dryer. It was on and working on drying his wet clothes, but the scene made her laugh. He was being bounced up and down by the dryers movement, a strange look on his face.

"Heeeellllooooo," he said, his words vibrating slightly from his seat.

She smiled, "You're a strange one, aren't you?"

"Nevvveeeer thoughhhhhhht iiiiiiit liiiikkke thaaaaat, Miiiiisssss Paaaaaaadme."

She smiled, shaking her head while she walked into her room to change her attire.

* * *

"_Anakin, I got a call in the early morning today. I have a friend that I think you'd like to meet, and he's coming over." _

_Anakin looked up at her, "Sure." _

_That was the day that Anakin had met Obi-wan Kenobi. _

She snapped back to the present.

* * *

The dryer had long since stopped, but he still sat there, watching as she poured a glass of wine.

"Would you like some, Anakin?"

He shook his head, "I can't have alcohol. Do you have any water?"

She smiled, he was getting used to the fact of being treated like an equal.

"If we didn't have any water, then were would we be?" She asked mockingly.

"Tatooine," he said as he accepted the glass, "At least, not clean water. It was all sucked up from the ground, from a heavy storm that happened over millennia ago. That's why it was very high priced and slaves could only have it when we saved credits for months on end."

"And everyone drank alternatives, like alcohol and milk?"

He smiled, "Most drank milk, juices, and other such substances. I on the other hand, got hooked on the drink."

"Didn't like yourself when you were drinking?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Hell, I loved myself when I was drinking; its other people that had the problem!"

This caused her to laugh, almost snorting the way she often did when she thought something outrageously funny. He smiled at her. She was really beautiful and he couldn't help but look at her. He blinked and forced himself to look away. He had to stop thinking these things; slaves didn't go with their masters. But what was it that she had said about being treated like an equal?

* * *

_The bell rang at noon on the button and Padme opened the door to find Obi-wan Kenobi. _

"_Hello Obi-wan, come in. We need to talk." _

_He looked at her with concern but came in and sat down, no questions asked. About half an hour later, and after many questions and answers from them both, Obi-wan knew about the strange boy. _

"_But he's not just a slave, Obi-wan. He knows things, and can do things. That's why I called you over here." _

"_Like what Padme?"_

"_He greets me every time I enter a room silently, and he knows it's me without turning around! He's told me about the pods he used to race on his home planet. He also has unbelievably fast reflexes. A couple weeks ago, he was fixing the windows when the glass he'd set aside, was silently about to tip over. I didn't even notice it until I saw him reach for it." _

_Obi-wan brooded over her words, "It seems that your friend has the skills of a Jedi. But answer me this, why not let him go?" _

"_My father told me about a transmitter that is put in slaves when they're born. It has a remote that goes with it. If the slave leaves the atmosphere or goes anywhere without the master's permission and doesn't return, the remote will automatically blow up the transmitter that is in the slave. My father didn't give me this; he just dropped Anakin off and went away. I want him to be free, but I don't want him to get hurt." _

_End of Obi-wan's flashback. _

* * *

Obi-wan nodded, "I would like to talk to Anakin. Where would I find him?"

Obi-wan was sitting in her living room right now, his visit being announced only by him knocking on the door.

She got up and led him down the hall, "I told him he didn't have to do anything around here, but he still feels compelled to fix anything and everything."

Obi-wan nodded and fallowed her to Anakin's room. But there was a note on the door. It read;

_Miss Padme, _

_Didn't feel too good this morning; went onto roof to think. _

_Anakin _

"The roof, what kind of sick person goes to the roof?" Obi-wan asked her.

Padme smiled, "He goes up their to think. That's the other think I meant to tell you about. Whenever he has nightmares he goes their, to think."

She led him out of the back door, and they found the foot holes in the side of the wall.

"I've been meaning to get those patched." She said.

They climbed up to the roof and saw Anakin sitting their, his back facing them. They could tell that he wasn't feeling well. He had his thick jacket on and he was still shaking. There was no wind blowing, but he still had his jacket zipped all the way up. Obi-wan crossed the roof to go over to him, and sat down to his left. Anakin didn't look up, but he still spoke.

"Hello Obi-wan." He said, heavily congested.

"What makes you think I'm Obi-wan?"

Anakin gave a half smile, "I could feel you coming; you give yourself away easily."

Obi-wan had expected this. After getting to know Anakin for about two weeks, he'd gotten to know Anakin for his gifts. But he didn't have time to ponder this, right now; Anakin was sick and needed to go inside to rest. Obi-wan put a hand to Anakin's forehead and drew it back.

"You're burning up, Anakin. Let's get you inside."

"Alright…..I guess you're right," he replied groggily.

Obi-wan helped the young man up and helped him walk along the roof. But then he stopped and gripped his stomach. Obi-wan managed to stop him from free falling off of the roof. But he couldn't stop him from throwing up. He moaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let's get you inside my friend."

Obi-wan didn't bother climbing down; he wanted to get Anakin inside as soon as possible. He force jumped off of the roof and waited for Padme before continuing into the house. He went directly into Anakin's room where he set him upon the bed. Anakin moaned and looked up at Obi-wan.

"Rest, my friend."

"I….can't, things….need to….be done," he managed to say in his pain.

Obi-wan knelt by his friend's side, "No, we have everything taken care of. Just rest, we need you to get better Anakin."

Anakin nodded and drew the covers around him, and started to cough. His simple cough turned into a fit that ended up in him creating a puddle of blood by his bed. Obi-wan went out of the room and was soon back with a blanket to keep Anakin warm. Padme was in the doorway, watching in horror of how sick Anakin was. Obi-wan took her out to the hallway where they were out of ear shot.

"Padme, you need to call a doctor in here. In the meantime, I'm going to use the force to ease his pain. Do you give me permission to do this?"

"Of course, I can't stand to see him in pain. Why would you ask me that?"

Obi-wan sighed, "I just want you to know that I didn't ask you because I think of him as your slave, because I don't. I asked you because, he's really sick, sick enough to were he isn't thinking correctly. He was placed under your care. You decide what happens in his treatment until he is cured."

Padme nodded, and Obi-wan went back into Anakin's room. He knelt down besides him.

"Thanks, Obi-wan. Means ….a lot….really…..does." Anakin told him as Obi-wan put two fingers on his temple,

"No need to thank me." Obi-wan eased him into a painless slumber, only to last until the doctor came. As Padme emerged into the room, she saw Anakin close his eyes and look peaceful again.

"The doctor's on his way."

Obi-wan stood and came over to her, "He's sleeping, only until the doctor comes though, I'm not powerful enough to keep him asleep for much longer than that."

* * *

When the doctor came, he went to Anakin's side and diagnosed him within the first few minutes.

"He has an immunity to Typho fever. Strange, but he has it."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Obi-wan asked.

The doctor shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. It's a virus that needs to run its natural course. Once it does, he should be fine. But, I don't want to get your hopes up but, few ever survive this. That's why all that are born in the Republic are given a vaccination for it at birth."

"What do you recommend?"

The doctor sighed, "Keep him in bed, and hydrated. That's about all you can do besides try and get him to sleep."

The all turned their attention to Anakin when he started to cough up blood again.

"The water should help that."

With that, the doctor left the trio in somewhat piece.

* * *

Padme and Obi-wan stayed around to help in Anakin's healing process. Both had managed to get rare time off from work. Anakin noticed this all too well, especially when Obi-wan checked on him.

"You…really don't have to….spend your free…..time with me. Especially now….I'm all boring."

Obi-wan smiled at the last comment. Ever since the two of them had met and became friends, the council had given Obi-wan permission to train him in the ways of the Jedi. Even though he couldn't come to the temple and go on missions with his master, he still studied hard and never gave up. He wasn't even an official padawan learner yet, come to think of it. Since he couldn't go before the council, to get assignments. But Obi-wan had taught him how to make the hilt of a saber, and how to manipulate the crystals from Typhoon cavern to the last piece of the legacy of the energy blade.

* * *

Weeks passed and Anakin's condition worsened before it got better. He was soon able to get out of bed and walk around for short periods of time. Padme and Obi-wan still stayed around, for they were in fear that their friend could at any time collapse and never get up again. But they were surprised to find him outside in the woods one morning, humming a favorite tune in between coughing. He had three different small bowls he was carrying around with him. He had set different fruits and berries and leaves separated between them. Obi-wan and Padme approached him.

"What are you doing outside? You're barley getting over your sickness and you're outside in the cold!" Padme scolded.

Anakin smiled, "In the shop where I worked on Tatooine, I heard stories and facts from all of the pilots that came through town. Some, told me of plants and berries that will cure certain things, or help the healing process along." He opened up his mouth to continue, but the gesture was replaced by another coughing episode. He sat down on the ground and began to sort through the foods he collected; looking for the ripe ones and throwing the bad ones away.

"So, you're gathering things to help you get better?" Obi-wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Or at least stop me from coughing up blood."

He coughed some more and ate some of the black berries and one green leaf. He licked his lips at the taste of the leaf, "Ahh, minty."

He continued to sort through the ingredients when Obi-wan sat down next to him. He pointed to the first bowl to the left.

"What do those do?"

Anakin cleared his throat, "That helps with sore throats, headaches, mostly any kind of pain."

Padme pointed to the middle bowl, "What do those do?"

"They help with keeping fluids down and fevers."

Padme pointed to the last one, "And what does that cure?"

"Hunger, that's my lunch."


	3. Just A Kiss

Just a Kiss.

After Anakin healed fully from his sickness, they were all about there normal lives once more. Padme continued with the senate, Obi-wan continued with missions, errands at the temple, and of course Anakin's training on the side. None of this happened until after they made sure he was absolutely fine. Anakin was walking through the house one day and found it to be empty. His master hardly ever was home when he woke in the morning. She often had senate meetings or bills or petitions to pass or object to. He could've been awake to see her off, but she'd absolutely refused to let him get up and make himself even more tired than he needed to be for the day.

He'd never had a master like her before. She treated him like an equal. She considered his every thought or belief, his reasoning to every issue. She treated him as a friend and he wanted to do the same, but never before had he been treated like a regular person.

_I need to get over my past, and my social status. Things are supposed to be different here, _he thought to himself.

He knew that Padme wanted nothing more than to set him free, so he could get a job, some more money and free his mother. But that dream soon drowned that evening, when he got a letter from his step brother from Tatooine.

* * *

Padme was sitting on the couch, deep inside a book when a knock on the door reverberated through her home. She got up, hoping it was anybody but her father. She was relieved to see a messenger.

"Does an Anakin Skywalker reside here?"

Padme nodded, "Yes, he does."

"I have a letter for him. Can you give this to him?"

Padme nodded, bid him good day and god bless before closing the door. She knew where Anakin was. She immediately went out to the backyard and to the forest. Anakin always loved climbing the tallest tree, just to see how far up he could go. She went down to the trunk of the tree and called his name. She saw his face pop out of the leaves, he was hanging upside down. She smiled, and waved for him to come down.

"There's a letter here for you. A messenger just left a few minutes ago."

Anakin looked excited, "The only people who writes me are my family. I'll be down in one second."

Padme was surprised when Anakin's face disappeared among the leaves. She didn't see any sign of him jumping down the twenty-five feet to the ground until he'd landed right in front of her. He smiled at her, and she gave him the letter. He opened it, and read the lines with anticipation, only to have his smile slowly fade away, eventually matching his frown with the glazy overshadow of his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder, as she asked what was wrong.

"M..my mother. She's been k..killed." He choked on his words.

"Come on, lets go inside. I'll get us some tea."

* * *

After she'd managed to calm him down, she got him some hot tea and sat down next to him.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Talking never helps."

"How do you know?"

He sighed, "Telling people what's wrong, only makes them fear you, resent you, for all of the things that you've done or fear you'll do. They'll pity you for what you've been through or the life you lead. It doesn't help, it makes things worse."

Padme put a comforting arm around his shoulders, not knowing how this action made him feel. How his stomach seemed to twinge. But she did it anyway, trying to comfort him.

"You don't know that every person you know will act the same way. All you have to do is trust in them, they may surprise you, Ani."

Anakin stiffened at the last line.

"What'd you just call me?"

Padme realized at what she'd done, "Did your mother call you that? I'm sorry I……," she stopped talking when tears streamed down his face. Without thinking twice, she brought him closer to her, his head resting on her shoulder in the hug.

"It's alright; it's going to be just fine."

He was aware that his master was holding him as tears ran tracks down his face. He was aware of the fact that the feelings he'd been holding inside were now flowing through his body and out into the atmosphere. He was surprised that she didn't feel it. She was telling him that it would be alright, that everything would work out. His mother had been taken away from him. He'd only communicated with her through maybe ten letters over the span of sixteen years with one visit. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to drown himself from the world around him. He was in the arms of his angel, and that was all that mattered. Anakin was vaguely aware of Padme being silent, and softly shifting his weight to the cushions of the couch. A blanket was being spread over him, and pulled up to his chin. Then it came, the kiss good night. Except not on the forehead. No, no, not on the cheek either. On the lips, fully exposed, very brief, brushing her lips against his. Then the light went out and Anakin dosed into sleep, wishing for dreams of his angel.

* * *

Padme rose from her bed for the fourth time in the night to the sounds of Anakin's screaming. She rushed out to his room. The first time when he'd awoken of the nightmare, he'd gone to his room. But the screams still came and she opened the door to find him sitting up in bed, covered in sweat. She sat on the edge of his bed and stroked the light feathery hair out of his eyes, softly whispering to him. He was soon calming down, and she eased his head back onto the pillow.

* * *

Padme contacted Obi-wan after the third restless night of Anakin's nightmares. Obi-wan decided to check on his padawan. He showed up one morning to find Padme worried out of her mind. Obi-wan sat down and listened to what Padme had to say.

"He won't eat, he won't even try to go to sleep. He's been working himself harder then ever to get things done around here. He's going to burn himself out and we're going to be too late!" Padme fretted, almost to tears.

Obi-wan stood, "I'm going to go see him. He's in the workshop no doubt?"

She smiled, Obi-wan knew his friend well.

Obi-wan decended the stairs into the workshop to find Anakin standing at the bench, repairing a speeder motor.

"What's wrong with it?" Obi-wan asked.

"It shimmies around 160."

"Anakin, why don't you just go upstairs and get some rest?"

Obi-wan gently nudged at Anakin's arm, but he pulled away.

"No, I've got work to do."

Obi-wan lifted Anakin's face to see his with two fingers.

"Look at the state of you Anakin. Listen to what you're saying. You're going to burn yourself out."

"I don't care," he said, pulling away from his master, "I just don't want to sleep."

"What do you see in those dreams?"

He got no reply.

"What could be bad enough to make you wake up screaming everynight?"

He got nothing.

"Premonitions?"

Nothing.

"Memories?"

Anakin stiffened, "Ahh, maybe a mixture of both?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, will you let me see it?"

Anakin turned to face him, "What do you mean? Go into my mind?"

"Yes, but only to see what's bothering you so we can help you."

"We?"

"Padme wants to help you as much as I do."

Anakin sat down, "I don't know why she cares so much. Why she bothers."

"Why would you wonder about a thing like that? Because of you being a slave?"

Anakin shrugged, "It's just strange that's all, to have someone that cares."

"Let us in, and we can help you see the fact that everyone's lives that you touch, you brighten, because you give people hope. You're a gift to us all, and we care for you more then anything."

"What you see stays in this house until we talk about it?"

Obi-wan nodded, "Jedi's word of honor."

Anakin smiled slightly, and fallowed him up the stairs.

* * *

Obi-wan had been told how to reveal memories from a person's head so a group of people could see. He's just never done it with someone that wasn't force sensitive. But they were going to do it anyway, for everyone's greater good. They sat down in the middle of the living room floor, adjoined hands.

"Ok, let's do this."

* * *

_There was a flash of light, as we see a five year old boy being dragged away from his mother by a cruel slave owner. He was screaming out her name, crying that he didn't want to go. _

* * *

_We see the boy, a little older now, maybe eight, dropping a bucket of water in front of the slave owner. He is soon on the ground, blood and tears one mixture. They could feel his anger grow to rage at the thoughts of his mother, of the beatings that were happening to him now. His eyes and hands began to glow, and he fought back. Blue fire came out of his fingertips and toes, leaving soot prints on the ground behind him. The fight was soon over, the boy returned to normal, to find his owner dead. He ran. _

* * *

_The boy is now about ten, and has a new master. A master that makes him do things. He's an assassin, one that not only uses the force but a blaster to kill._

* * *

_He's stealing a speeder when he gets arrested for speeding. He gets locked up for one year in juvenile prison. _

* * *

_He gets a letter from his friend. He's the best man to the wedding. The boy is now fifteen. _

* * *

_He is now seventeen, and his half-brother is getting married, and he sees his mom for the first time in years. She asks how he's been, and she's glad to hear and see her baby alive again. Their family was hole again, until Anakin was detained by his master's private men, saying that he's been sold, and moving to Naboo. _

* * *

_He's now eighteen and he's been sold four times, until he gets dropped off at the senators house. _

* * *

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Obi-wan?"

"Are these what you saw in the dreams?"

"No, let me show you."

* * *

_Anakin is flying an Ewok through a clear blue sky on Tatooine, he's trying to get back home. All of a sudden, there are two others on either side of him, it's Padme and Obi-wan. They smile at each other, but the sky suddenly turns to an ugly storm. Anakin looks around and he's all alone. _

"_Guys? Guys, where……Mom?" He exclaims as he sees a figure of his mother in front of him. _

"_Why did you leave, Anakin? You left me here to die." _

"_I didn't mean to. I would've stopped it if I could've. You know I'd sacrifice anything for you. Don't you ma'?" _

_She shook her head and was replaced by another figure, "You shot me, Anakin. You shot me and left me to dry in the sun!" _

"_I didn't have a choice. He was going to hurt her." _

_The figure of the man disappeared and was replaced by another man, who had qualms about being murdered. Then was replaced by another man. Then another. About ten men later, the storm around him swarmed and swallowed him up. His hands and eyes started to glow again, and busted his way out of the storm, to find himself in a graveyard of all the people in his dreams. _

* * *

The dream ended and they all broke hands, opening their eyes to see Anakin hanging his head, ashamed of his dreams and his past. He couldn't bring himself to look into someone else's pitied eyes.

"Anakin, is that what you feel guilty about? The killings of all of those people?" Padme asked, scooting closer to him.

He couldn't answer, he was afraid to be rejected by his only friends. One of them he wished he could be more than friends with……

Padme took to fingers to his chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Is it Anakin?"

"Killing is an understatement. I murdered those people!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling away from her.

Obi-wan just stepped closer to Anakin, not letting him get off that easy.

"Anakin, we're trying to help. But we can't succeed with you pulling away from us."

"You can't make me feel better about taking a life."

Obi-wan sighed, he didn't think that Anakin could get this complicated.

"Listen, we saw the memories. We know that you didn't have a choice in the matter." Padme soothed, sitting on the left of Anakin.

Obi-wan noticed that whenever Padme spoke, his breathing stopped monetarily, almost as if…._NO! Anakin couldn't, he wouldn't. _

_He's being trained in the ways of a Jedi, he can't have attachment. But for a boy that grew up his whole life caring about everyone at first glace, even if they didn't return the gesture, it isn't that far of a leap Obi-wan, _the voice in the back of his head spoke to him.

"Anakin, you have to learn to let go of your sins. If you let them go, nothing will fallow you or haunt you the rest of your days."

"Really, how do you let go of things like this?"

"First off, you……,"

They continued to talk well into the night, helping Anakin get over his past. Anakin was truly surprised that they helped him at all. The most that had ever happened before were looks mixed with emotions and a, 'do better next time, kid.'

Before they knew it, the suns had risen and they were off to bed, resting off a long night of work and talk. Anakin woke about noon, and went into the kitchen for some water. The house was quiet, and he found himself alone in the peaceful little place. After drinking a glass of cool water, he silently returned to his room where he went back to sleep, content with himself for the first time in years.

* * *

"Anakin, why did you turn 3PO off?" Obi-wan asked about one in the after noon.

They were all sitting in the living room, playing a game of cards. Anakin smiled as a response, walked over to where 3PO was plugged into the wall and flipped the on switch. 3PO's eyes lit up and focused on his maker.

"Why, Master Anakin. Why did you shut me off?"

"I was sick and…….."

3PO seemed not to want to hear the rest of Anakin's statement. For at the words, 'I was sick,' the droid took Anakin by the arm, sat him down on the couch and began to take his temperature, blood pressure, and the rest of his vitals.

"This is why. If he thinks something's wrong with me, he does this." Anakin said after taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

Anakin stood and walked away from the mothering droid.

"I'm all better now 3PO, really I am. You can go……bother R2 again."

At that moment, you could hear R2 beep in protest as he rolled away from the gold nanny. He went down the hallway and through a series of doors before he wasn't heard anymore.

"Why, I don't know what's gotten into that little thing, but I'll find out. R2, where are you R2?"

3PO went after the little astro droid, leaving the three humans to sit and laugh.

"I think you programmed him a little too overbearing." Padme said.

"I programmed him, to act as if he thought he was a human being."

Obi-wan and Padme stared at Anakin as he dealt another round of cards.

* * *

"Dad, please, his mother just died. Let him go to the funeral." Padme pleaded with her father.

Padme and Obi-wan stood in Ruwee's living room. Obi-wan didn't wish to come and visit the monster that wouldn't free Anakin, but Padme needed support.

"No, I got him for a reason, and I intend for him to fulfill that purpose."

Padme was close to tears. She knew that Anakin wanted to go and morn his mother, to get some closer; but if he left the atmosphere, he would be blown to bits.

"Please Ruwee, he needs closer. He hasn't seen his family in years, it would be good for him to get some closer," Obi-wan spoke aloud to the man.

The reaction he got was a look of pure disgust.

"Slaves don't have families. As far as I'm concerned, it is none of our care what happens to his fellow people."

Obi-wan lost it.

"Respectfully sir, I would have to say that Slavery is illegal here. Turn off that transmitter so he can go to the funeral, or I'll have you arrested in the name of the Republic," Obi-wan said sternly, pulling out his saber.

Ruwee seemed to shrink, "You wouldn't."

"Ahh, but I will. He deserves to see the light of day and taste a bit of freedom. I won't let you deny him of that."

Ruwee got up and produced a key from his pocket. He then went to his desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. Out he pulled a small black box, one with knobs and many buttons. He flicked one switch and the box's red lights went away.

"What did you do?" Padme asked, her heart skipping.

"I deactivated it, he's free to go to the funeral." He said, slipping the device back into the drawer.

"What's to say that you won't activate it again once he's off the planet?" Obi-wan asked him.

Ruwee handed him the key, "Now, if that is all, I'd like you to leave."

* * *

When joy lit across A

nakin's face, they knew they'd done the right thing. Obi-wan left to contact the council, giving them updates on what was going to happen. Padme and Anakin sat on his bed, listening to the sound of their own hearts beating.

"Thank you," Anakin told her.

Padme just smiled and took his hand in her own, "You're quite welcome."

She just realized about how close they were to each other. She could feel the heat of his breath against her face as they came closer together. Then it happened. It was soft at first, their lips brushing against one another's in a slow dance. Then it deepened, tongues dueling inside one another's mouths in a passionate kiss. Padme draped her arms around Anakin's neck and down his back, as they continued to kiss, Anakin's hands found the small of her back. He pressed her towards him, running his hands up and down her back. The broke apart only to take short breaths, then were soon kissing again.

* * *

Obi-wan walked through the door right in the middle of all of this. He didn't want them to know that he saw, so he quickly turned and sat on the couch.

_How could this happen? He's supposed to be a Jedi, and Jedi aren't supposed to fall in love. _

_**Because he was born to fall in love. **_

_Qui-Gon? How can someone be born to fall in love? _

_**When you've grown up in a world without it, you find the need to give it, more so than anyone else. **_

_What am I to do? Lie to the council, tell them that he has no attachments? That will surely lead to his heartbreak. _

_**His heart has already been broken. And only Padme's love can heal it now. **_

_So, I leave them be, and don't tell the council about it? Is that what I do? _

_**Obi-wan, let them be together. They complete each other, and to take them apart, it would be murder to them both. For it would rip them in two. That is what the council will most likely do. So don't talk to the council, talk to Master Yoda, alone. **_

_Yes, my master. _

* * *

Obi-wan broke up the kiss by knocking on the door before he entered, making sure that he wouldn't have to witness the site again. Anakin and Padme quickly stopped making out, but were still holding hands behind their backs.

"The council won't give me time to go with you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to go without me."

Anakin smiled, "Don't be. You tried to come, and that's all that counts."

Obi-wan nodded, and announced that he was retiring for the night, he needed to get an early start the next morning. They bid him goodnight and huddled together in the heat amercing from the fireplace.


	4. The Funeral

The Funeral.

They set off on the lonely journey to Tatooine in the early morning. Anakin sat at the controls of the ship, staring blankly out to the stars as they flicked by, an arrangement of yellow to purple. Padme sat down next to him and took his hand, stroking it softly. He turned and smiled at her and pulled her close.

"It'll be alright, you know that, don't you Anakin?"

He sighed, "I'm not too sure about anything anymore."

She bent her head back and kissed him, her right hand resting on his chest.

"What do we tell my family if they ask what our relationship is?" Anakin asked, breaking up the kiss.

"They know that you're still a slave?"

He nodded, his eyes dimming, this was obviously a tender subject.

"They know, they've been trying to get enough money to free me. But moisture farmers don't make much money."

Padme sat up, looking at him in the eye.

"I think that we should tell them the truth. About the fact that we love each other, and my father won't give you up. Do you think they'd accept that?"

"My brother and step dad, never. But they're not the type of people to judge on things like that. Others that I haven't seen in a matter of years, I don't know if they've changed or not. But lets cross that bridge when we get to it." He told her, smiling.

* * *

Obi-wan was standing before the council, being asked questions among questions.

"Troubled no more, your padawan is. But needs your support, you say he does?"

Obi-wan nodded, "He's going through a tough time. If you would've seen him as I did when I was on Naboo, you would see the same."

"What would make you so sure of this, Obi-wan?" Shak-Ti asked the esteemed Jedi Master.

"He was over working himself to make up for the guilt he felt. He was refusing to sleep, for he woke up screaming from terrible premonitions that haunted him every night. To help him, he let me see his dreams and his memories relating to them. He still bears the scars from twenty years of slavery. Majority of those years, he spent taking care of himself for he was separated from his mother. Now she's died, and he's gotten permission to go to the funeral and now he's more confused and distraught then ever. He needs me there. I have to support him."

The council looked at the master as they mulled over the information that was just hurled at them.

"We wish to know of his memories. What do they inlet?" Mundi inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I swore on my honor that if he wanted you to know, that he would tell you himself."

The Jedi took in a sharp breath.

"You of all people should know better than to keep secrets from the council." Mas Ameda scolded in shock.

Master Yoda however, wasn't tainted by the news. He had sensed that this padawan/friend of this master's would bring about changes in him. They seemed to be making him stand up for what he believed in. This amused him more than anything.

"Very well, press you for answers we shall not. Grant you permission to go to Tatooine, I do. Meeting adjourned."

The shocked masters got up, Obi-wan about to join them, but Yoda smacked his gimmer stick on the floor, sending sparks into Obi-wan's boots. He was surprised but managed to suppress his cry of shock.

"Something else you wish to speak with me about, you have?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I do."

They both sat down and Obi-wan began to tell of Anakin falling in love.

* * *

Anakin and Padme landed their ship by the Lars' homestead, only to have a lone figures rush out to greet them. Anakin walked with Padme down the ramp and towards the grieving little girl that awaited them.

"Uncle Ani, Uncle Ani!" The little girl ran up to Anakin only to be picked up and held close. She had her arms fastened tightly around his neck, happy to see her Uncle once more.

"Hello Raven, I'm so happy to see you."

He gently set the girl down and she looked past Anakin and saw Padme for the first time.

"Who's she, Uncle Ani?"

Anakin chuckled to himself.

"This is Padme Amidala."

The little girl waved shyly at Padme, who waved back. This girl was very timid.

"Mommy and Daddy are inside. Come on in," Raven said excitedly. She took Anakin's hand and dragged him on inside the house. Padme fallowed, smiling to herself. This was going to be interesting.

Once they entered the house, the little girl started shouting.

"Momma, Daddy, look who's here!"

A man that had Anakin's nose and light, softly browned skin came rushing out of the right hallway. She could right away see where Raven got her black hair from. This must be Anakin's brother.

"Is that you, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, "It's me Owen."

Owen eagerly came forward and gripped his brother in a hug. Then there was a lady emerging from the kitchen, and it looked like Raven's mother. She also came forward and gave Anakin a hug. Then they all looked at Padme as Anakin stepped by her side.

"Beru, Owen, we need to talk."

Owen nodded, "Of course, of course. Come on, we can go to the kitchen. Raven, why don't you get the guest room ready for your Uncle?"

The little girl bobbed her head up and down in excitement of having her Uncle here with the rest of the family. He then entered the kitchen, not expecting the news that was about to reach his ears.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that your dad bought Anakin to give to you, but you never wanted a slave in the first place, and now you're falling for each other?" Cleigg, Anakin's step dad, asked. He had entered the kitchen upon hearing that his step son was home once more.

Anakin smiled slightly and nodded, along with Padme, holding her hand in his own.

"I hope everything works out for you. With becoming a Jedi included, I always thought you should join the service. It gives a man life experience."

Owen laughed lightly, "Not everyone's like you dad. They don't just go out and join the army because they have nothing better to do."

Padme was relieved. She thought that his family would do anything other than this; they were accepting her!

"Hey, I was eighteen, and my father was a cold manipulative bastard who wanted nothing more than for me to run a freaky shop on the other side of town. There was nothing for me to do besides run away to the army until the old fart died."

Padme looked at Anakin who nodded, this story about his step dad was obviously true. Padme was really liking his family, but she was still constantly reminded of the fact of why they were here. They were some smiles and some echoes of laughter. But all and all, they were just remnants of what used to be; a happy life with Shmi. She had learned of Anakin's mother's name during all of the stories of happy memories. For all the happy memories, Anakin looked sad. His depression was clearly detailed on his face. She thought of why and quickly found a common link through most of the stories. He wasn't in but maybe five of them, for he'd been sold away from his mother at such a young age, nobody could remember any happy moments with him in it. He shared the few that he had, and everyone smiled all the same, but she could still see the heartbreak of all that he'd missed in his eyes, making them dull in an ocean of tears. Everyone's eyes seemed to be like that, of course not the little girl. She was only four, and didn't seem to get the meaning of why everyone was here.

Their meeting of memories was soon interrupted by Raven coming up to her Uncle and sitting in his lap. Padme smiled at this sight, Anakin was really good with this child, she absolutely adored him. Raven rested her head on Anakin's chest and she closed her eyes, slowly falling to sleep in his arms. Anakin just held her close, in his strong protective arms. They kept talking into the wee hours of the night, until Beru got up and showed Padme where the guest room was, and Anakin took the small child to her own bed.

* * *

Anakin walked quietly through the small hallways, carrying his niece in his arms. He treaded softly to the end of the hall and opened the girls' bedroom door. He walked to the center of the room to where her bed was sitting, and bent the covers back. He gently placed the child on the bed and tucked her in, and turned to leave, when her voice peaked out to him.

"Uncle Ani, why are you sad?"

He turned back towards her and knelt beside the bed.

"My mother's died."

She sat up a little and looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I'm trying not to cry, I can't hold it in any longer though."

Anakin placed a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright to cry because someone you love is gone. But just remember one thing; the ones we love never truly leave us. They can always be found in your memory and in your heart."

She nodded and leaned forward, searching for comfort in her Uncle's embrace once more. Her tears soaking into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and calmed her down, finally stopping the worst of her sobs. He laid her head back on the pillow and spoke to her again.

"Now, try and get some rest, okay? Can you do that for me?"

The little girl nodded and closed her eyes, only to open them once more.

"Will you be here when I wake up, Uncle Ani?"

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Well, good night Uncle Ani."

"Good night Raven. Love you."

"Love you more."

Then the door closed, encasing her in her tomb for the night.

* * *

Padme had just entered the room when Anakin fallowed in through the door. She could tell that he was holding it all in, and that he was about to break down. She didn't know how she got there, for she can't remember walking over to him. But she soon found that she was holding him in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, his sobs racking his whole body. She'd never seen his tall frame shudder so much. He needed her support, how could she deny him of that? Time seemed not to exist much after that, for the next thing she remembered, was drying away his tears and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Obi-wan arrived four days later, after three hours of asking anybody and everybody where the Skywalkers lived. When he landed his ship on the Lars' estate next to Padme's, he knew he was in the right place. He came out of the ship and was greeted by two figures walking in the distance. One was considerably tall and the other seemed to be a child, holding the taller one's hand. He walked up to them, only to find Anakin to be the one with the small child. He could see the child to be a girl around four or five. Obi-wan blinked as he realized that there were strong life forces coming from this home. It seemed that Anakin wasn't the only Force sensitive in his family. He was greeted by Anakin with a warm smile and a brief hug.

"And who's this?" Obi-wan wondered out loud.

The girl giggled, and looked up at Anakin.

"Obi-wan this is my niece Raven, Raven this is one of my friends Obi-wan."

"Very nice to meet you Opi-wan!" The girl cried, shaking his hand.

Obi-wan chuckled to himself, "SO, how are you doing?"

Anakin looked at his friend, "I thought the funeral was going to be unbearable, and it was in some ways, and others not so much. I think I finally have some closure now."

Obi-wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Remember, there is no death, there is the Force. Your mother is happy now."

"I know Obi-wan. She's finally free."


	5. Poker Games and Nightmares

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Owen sat around the circular dinning table playing poker. It had been two days since the funeral of Shmi Skywalker and everything was almost settling down to normal. Almost. There were the times, when the simplest things would take them back in a time or place, and you they were left with an empty hole deep inside of themselves. But nobody said anything of it, for they all knew it was true. Obi-wan had been staying in the living room, on the couch. He was very much surprised to see the world his padawan was coming from. It helped him to understand him a bit more, and this, or so Obi-wan felt, would be helpful in his later training. He just never thought that it would become as important as it did.

"So, time to put forward our bets, and start the next section of the game." Owen said.

Anakin looked at his hand and back at the people around him. He smiled slightly be hand his carded shield. Obi-wan was the best poker player, for his training enabled him to control his emotions that were displayed both through his face and through the weak bond they shared.

Come to think of it, they didn't really have a common bond at all. It wasn't the practical bond between master and apprentice. It was more of, very unique pair of friends that had been friends ever since the first grade. Anakin didn't know if he was ever going to be freed. But if he was, he knew what he'd do. He'd set out a new path for the Jedi. He would keep his love with his beloved Angel, and he would become the Jedi he'd always dreamt about in his wildest dreams. He wanted both, and he would try his best to have them. Anakin smiled once more, he'd found Obi-wan's weakness.

Anakin looked over at his brother. He had no poker face what-so-ever and right now, it was filled with a sort of controlled worry. He was trying to get a poker face, you could give him that much.

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by Obi-wan putting forward two little candies. Anakin smiled yet again behind his hand of cards. Since his brother was a full devoid Christian, he didn't believe in gambling with money. And Obi-wan was a Jedi, and that presented two problems. They too, didn't believe in gambling with money, and even if they did, where's he going to get it from? Jedi barely have enough to get by, much less waste it on a poker table. And between both of them, they had enough hypocrisy to spoil the galaxy. They were against gambling with money, but they had no problem gambling with candies? Anakin chuckled mentally, _Gambling is gambling, no matter what you use as currency. _Anakin's smile suddenly faded, he'd learned that statement from his mother, from when she tried to talk him out of doing it with his friends. He emerged from behind his cards and put forward two candies. Obi-wan's eyebrow raised, but nothing more, nothing less. He then put forward three more, as well as Owen. They all looked at him as if trying to see into his mind about which cards he had.

"I'm not putting anymore out. You both can if you wish."

Owen put out a few more as well as Obi-wan.

"All bets done?"

They all nodded. Obi-wan put down his cards first, then Owen did. Between the both of them, Owen had the worst hand. Obi-wan smiled, then looked at Anakin. I smiled back as I put my cards down. Anakin beat his hand.

Anakin drew all of the candies near him and drew up the cards once more.

"How do you do that Anakin? You've won the past four games! Can you help me win?"

"I will probably end up telling you on your death bed what my secret is. And as for helping you win, I'm a slave Obi-wan, not a miracle worker."

Owen busted out laughing. Obi-wan still held Anakin's gaze.

"Is that all you see yourself as, just a slave?"

Anakin shuffled the deck, "It's all I've ever been. It's what I was born into."

Owen looked from his brother to Obi-wan, sensing the rising tension.

"Do yall need my help with this, Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan looked at Owen, "No, I've got this. You may go if you wish."

Owen was unsure, his brother was suffering, "Nay, I'll be backup."

Obi-wan smiled his thanks, Anakin's brother cared for him much.

"Well, I don't see you as a slave. I see you as just your regular, everyday person that is a bit weird every now and then. I'm honored to be your friend."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan, "And I'm honored to be your friend."

Anakin continued to deal another round of cards, only to have Obi-wan lay a gentle hand on his wrist.

"You need to look past that, and see what you really are. When you do that, you're truly free." Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked away from Obi-wan's gaze and at the table.

"But how do I get rid of a view of life that I've grown up in? It's the only thing I've ever known."

"Let us help you. Just living in the same house as Padme has helped already. I've seen many changes in you just now." Owen declared, making himself noticed for the first time in minutes.

Anakin nodded before getting up and heading out of the kitchen, "My head hurts, I'm going to bed."

Obi-wan nodded towards Owen, "That's a fine idea. I think we should all fallow suit."

* * *

Padme was already in bed when Anakin came up and he just collapsed on his side of the bed, his back facing her. His mind was ablaze in the thoughts of how to get beyond his childhood that had fallowed him into adulthood. The last thing he remembered, was a hand in between his shoulder blades, relaxing his tense muscles allowing him to drift into the voyages of sleep.

* * *

Anakin jerked out of his sleep, a cold evil creeping around in his gut. He looked over to his left, and found Padme contently asleep. He carefully got out of bed and steeped with soft feet into the living room. He soon found that Obi-wan was walking around as well.

"You feel it too?"

Obi-wan nodded, "Something devastating has happened. I think w……," Obi-wan was cut off by a scream from Raven's room. Anakin took off running, Obi-wan right on his heel. Anakin busted right into Raven's room and flicked on the light. The little girl was sitting on her bed, shaking. Anakin walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Raven, Raven, what is it? What's wrong?" Owen asked, as he came stumbling into the room with everyone else in tow.

Raven looked around and then let her eyes rest on her Uncle Ani. She then leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. His eyes widened and he then nodded and she clung onto him even more, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. He turned towards Owen and Buru.

"She wants you guys to stay with her, at least until she falls asleep."

Owen nodded and stepped forward with Buru and took Raven from Anakin.

* * *

"Anakin, what did she tell you?" Padme asked once they got out into the hall.

Anakin took a deep breathe, "She told me that she had a dream. That keeps coming back, but she won't tell me what it is. She also told me, that when she woke up, things were floating around in her room."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin, "Has she told you that she was force sensitive before?"

Anakin nodded, "Listen, she wasn't like me growing up, she doesn't need to be taken away. She has a good home, a mother, a father. It would not only devastate her, but her parents would probably have it worse."

"But…But the Sith, what if they discover her?"

Anakin sighed, "If you hadn't already guessed Obi-wan, we're not the only force sensitives here. My mother was one, making my brother one, and my niece one. We've all had a hand in helping that girl with her emotions and her powers. She knows right from wrong, and she knows how to sense when someone is lying to her or manipulating her. She's a very strong and smart girl, no matter how stubborn she may be."

"Very well, I will not take her away. But make sure you get Owen and Buru to watch out for her."

Anakin nodded, "Just as long as she doesn't have to leave her parents behind. I won't stand by and watch that happen."


	6. Coming Back

Anakin said goodbye to his family as Padme and Obi-wan waited on the ramp of the ship. They had decided before that Obi-wan's R4 unit could fly the fighter to Naboo as Obi-wan flew with them to Naboo. Obi-wan would go with Padme and tell her father that they had returned and try to bargain Anakin's freedom. Anakin didn't know this yet, but they were hoping that it would work, and that they could surprise him with the ability to fulfill his dreams.

So there they stood, watching as he hugged his family individually, saying their goodbyes and invitations to come back anytime he needed. He then came to his little niece, and hugged her tight, then looked into her eyes.

"Will you come back Uncle Ani?"

Anakin smiled, "I can't make any promises, for that would be unfair to both of us. None of us can tell what the future brings. But I can tell you this, I'll try my hardest to come back here, and visit as often as I can. And even if I don't, you can always write to me, correct?"

Raven smiled and nodded, "I'll write to you Uncle Ani, I promise."

She hugged him again, and then let him go of him, watching him turn and walk up the ramp of the ship he'd arrived in, hoping that she'd seen him again.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Anakin looked up and saw that Obi-wan was standing in the doorway of the cockpit, a concerned look on his face and in his eyes. Anakin nodded in response.

"I feel fine Obi-wan, and yourself?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "I can't complain, I just wanted to be sure that you're fine. You look a little….worn is all."

"It's always sad to leave home, no matter how much pain it has caused you."

Obi-wan looked at the man sitting before him, how much pain his eyes carried, and wondered how much of that could be true.

"Anyway I could help with that?"

"I don't know, probably not. I'm usually feeling better once I get used to the old routine again."

Obi-wan nodded, placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder and suggested that he sleep some of the trip away.

"I…I don't know Obi-wan, I…"

"You will get some rest, and that's the last of it. I will take care of everything, if there is a dire emergency of any kind, I will wake you, I promise."

Obi-wan then dragged Anakin out of the cockpit and into the 'living area' and pushed him onto the small couch that was placed there. Anakin groaned something underneath his breath and laid down and closed his eyes. Satisfied, Obi-wan wandered back to the cockpit to manage the controls.

* * *

When Padme came out of the bathroom, she found Anakin asleep on the little couch and Obi-wan at the controls.

"What happened to Anakin?"

"He looked tired so I told him to take a nap."

Padme nodded and sat down in the seat next to Obi-wan. She looked straight ahead out of the windshield, watching the hyperspace effect on the stars. They flicked by, showing off their display of colors, twisting and turning with each other to cause an intricate dance. Obi-wan looked at her, and smiled, she looked tired too. He imagined that she had been excepted by Anakin's family just as he had been, probably even quicker.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Padme looked at Obi-wan, "What do you mean?"

Obi-wan sighed, "You know what I mean Padme. You really do love Anakin, don't you?"

She stared at him, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't let the Jedi Council know, because Anakin was training to become a Jedi, and it wasn't aloud for them to love.

"It's alright, only Yoda and I know, and the Jedi Council doesn't know."

Padme was shocked, "How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious Padme, I saw the way you looked at each other."

Padme blushed and nodded, "I do love him."

* * *

When they came into the Naboo lake retreat, Anakin went right to work on making new repairs around the house, making improvements with speeders and land bikes and any other technological item in the house. Padme and Obi-wan had long ago left for Ruwee's home, to return the keys to his desk and bargain his freedom. Anakin didn't know this of course, he just thought that they were going to tell Padme's father not to blow him up or something. It was around two hours later that they came home, looking very much depressed.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Please father, he deserves to be free!" _

_Ruwee shook his head, "Absolutely not, he has to serve his purpose. I will not let him go onto the unsuspecting world and have him cause all hell to break loose." _

"_He is the most grounded person I've ever met, he will do no such thing!" _

"_Obviously, because I'm not letting him go! If he is honestly the most grounded person you know, you haven't been in good company lately have you?" _

_Obi-wan then lost it, as he was tired of everybody poking fun at Anakin. How he was a slave. How he couldn't do anything right. How he was this or he was that. How he couldn't be trusted with the simplest secrets. How he was too dangerous to be around. How slaves couldn't love, how he was a poison that would infect everything he touched. He was tired of it, and that led him to do what he did next. _

_He grabbed Ruwee by the collar and shoved him against the wall, fighting the erge to cave the man's face in. _

"_You will **never** insult Anakin again! Do you hear me? **NEVER** again. He is far more disserving of his freedom than you are of yours. Now, let him go!" _

"_No, now get out of my house!" _

_Obi-wan glared at Ruwee, anger reflecting in his eyes before turning around and leaving with Padme in tow._

* * *

**_Present Time._**

Anakin came up the stairs and looked at Obi-wan and Padme, the smile slowly fading off of his face.

"What's wrong? Why so blue?"

Padme looked up at him and sighed, "We're sorry, Ani."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Padme just shook her head and walked down the hall and to her bedroom, leaving the two men to their own devises. Anakin looked at Obi-wan with a perplexed look on his face.

"What was she talking about?"

Obi-wan sighed and explained as Anakin eyed him questioningly.

"We didn't go there to give back the keys, we went there to see if we could win your freedom."

Anakin's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat.

"You….you tried to…to free me?" he asked.

Obi-wan nodded, saddened by the fact that their attempt didn't work. He wasn't ready for the bear – tight hug he got from Anakin. Anakin had rushed forward and gripped him in a hug, thankful for such a wonderful mentor.

"Anakin, didn't you hear me? We didn't succeed!"

Anakin took a step back to look closely at his friend, a huge smile was etched onto his features.

"But you tried, that's the most anybodies ever done for me!" He cried and hugged Obi-wan again.

It was just then that Obi-wan understood Anakin. He didn't need any of their plans to succeed, he never had anybody daring enough to try. The fact that they had tried was enough for Anakin, he was ecstatic that they had even tried. Obi-wan returned the embrace this time, happy that Anakin was happy with their attempt.

* * *

"Well, that was the Council, they say that I have to go to the Temple for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks at the most." Obi-wan told Anakin.

They'd been trying for the past while to get Padme to come out and talk, but she refused, and about an hour or so earlier, they'd felt through the force that she'd fallen asleep.

Anakin nodded and saw Obi-wan out to his fighter, "I'd like to see that place someday, from what you say it's the greatest place in the world."

Obi-wan smiled, "I'll make sure you see it, I promise Anakin."

Anakin nodded as Obi-wan climbed into the fighter, "I'll see you soon Obi-wan. May the Force be with you."

"And it be with you my friend." Obi-wan replied as he enclosed the cockpit and took off.

Anakin waited until Obi-wan's fighter was out of sight, and then entered the retreat, intent of getting Padme out of that room.

* * *

Anakin knocked on the door and called out her name. He could feel that she was awake now, but she wasn't answering his calls. He called out her name again and again. But she still didn't answer, so he used the Force to unlock the door. He slowly came in and looked around. She sat on her bed, face leaning into the pillows that leaned up against the headboard. He saw that her shoulders were heaving up and down and he could hear the pain in her sobs. He came forward, closing the door behind him. He slowly came closer, until he stood in front of her shaking form.

"Padme, Padme are you alright?"

She still didn't answer, she was too busy crying. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down a little so that he was level with her. She still didn't look at him or answer his question. He put two fingers on the bottom of her chin and slowly and gently lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Are you alright Padme?"

"No, I'm not alright. You're still bound by slavery, I can't take it anymore. I love you with all of my being, every fiber of my soul. But it breaks my heart that you're still being treated like no human being should be."

He stroked the side of her face brushing the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb.

"Padme, I know how you feel. Trust me, I want to be free as much as you want me to be free, possibly even more. But you tried, and that makes me happy, because you tried. Nobody's ever dared do it before, and you did. You tried and that's all I could ask for."

He leaned forward and drew her lips into a soft, passionate kiss; at least, that's how it started. She leaned back, her arms around his neck, letting him come farther onto the bed, his torso completely hovering above the bed. She backed up some more, their kisses escalating in both speed and heat, expressing all that they had felt for each other. She had spread her legs, letting Anakin rest in between. She hooked her fingers around the fold of his collared shirt, and ran her fingers down to the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing them. Anakin momentarily stopped to look down at her.

"Padme, are you sure?"

She nodded, "I want you."

Anakin kissed her softly before moving his hand up her back and unzipping her dress and helping her snake out of it's tight skin. He then went about undressing the rest of her, as she rid him of his shirt. His lips trailed down her neck and down her chest, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Anakin brought his hand up and turned the lights off using the Force……

They laid together on the bed many hours later, entwined with each other. He withdrew himself from her depths, and drew her closer to him. Sweet sweat lined their bodies from their lovemaking. Soft kisses and tender touches were plentiful as they lay there.

"That….that was amazing." Anakin said.

Padme nodded, "It was. Was that your first time?"

Anakin blushed slightly, this was a very tender subject.

"Yes, you are my first."

She ran a hand through his hair affectionately, "You're my first as well."

Anakin looked up at her, shocked, "Really?"

She nodded, "You're the only one that I've wanted."

"Wow," he said, surprised that she had waited for him.

Padme smiled as he began to kiss over her chest again.

"Yeah, wow," she panted, as she welcomed his protective weight over her once more….

* * *

They had made love many times that night, as their passion had resurfaced with a frightening hunger none of them had known of. She lifted her head and found that Anakin wasn't there next to her anymore. She looked at the clock and found that it was late in the morning, around 9:30. She slowly got out of bed and eventually reached her closet were she pulled on a simple dress. This duty took a while, for she was still quite sore from their adventures that had taken place through the time of that night. She had bruises all along her inner thighs from giving themselves to each other. She then crossed the room and headed out to the main living quarters, only to find a steaming hot plate of food on the kitchen table and Anakin sitting on the balcony, meditating. She wandered out there, to watch him meditate in his loose sleep shirt and sleep pants. She saw the red mark on one side of his neck and winced.

_Oops,_ she thought.

She then turned to leave when he spoke.

"You don't have to go."

"I don't want to disturb you."

Anakin got down and walked over to her, "You could never. Your presence has always soothed me."

He snaked his arm around her waist and led her inside to enjoy a happy breakfast meal with his lover.

* * *

Ruwee sat contemplating what had just taken place. His wife had heard what he had done, and now she was leaving him. It was time that he did something, so he could win his love back. He got into his speeder and sped down to his daughter's house.

* * *

The breakfast Anakin had prepared was wonderful, as always. He had a knack for things of this nature, she didn't know where he'd gotten it from. They sat together on the balcony, holding each other as they kissed freely, unaware that someone saw them from the shadows…… 


	7. Intruders

Anakin woke early that morning when he found an intruder in the house. He immediately began a search through the living room for the intruder. He wasn't prepared for who it was. He was stepping past the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, when Ruwee came from behind it. He came out at such a speed that Anakin jumped.

"Master, what are you doing here? Do you need anything?"

Ruwee smiled, "No, not after you've taken everything that mattered from me."

Anakin was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play that shit with me! You made my wife leave me, taking my other daughter and her children with her!"

Anakin was not very heartbroken to hear this, but he acted sincere none the less.

"I'm sorry, Master."

Ruwee was about to yell again when Padme came out, looking at her father with mild surprise. She stood besides Anakin, and stared at her father.

"What are you…."

"Don't give me that! You've been sleeping together, haven't you? Don't you lie to me! I saw him walk out of the same room you did!"

"Dad you need to stop this right now!"

Ruwee wouldn't hear of it, for the loud sound you get when skin slaps skin echoed in the room. Padme's face instantly turned red and she turned away from her father and into Anakin's arms. Ruwee then pointed at Anakin.

"Pack your things, you're leaving."

Padme looked at her father, "What do you mean?"

"I've sold him."

Anakin began to shake, "No I'm not leaving."

Ruwee then pulled a box out of his pocket, and showed it off to Anakin. Padme could feel his shakes increase.

"You wouldn't."

Ruwee smiled, "Yes, yes I would. Now go and pack."

Anakin pulled Padme closer, "NO."

Ruwee had had enough, for he pushed a button and Anakin's stomach automatically filled with a horrible burning pain that was spreading through his body. He gripped his stomach and slowly fell to his knees. He began to whimper and Padme came by his side and draped her arms around him. She looked up at her father with hate in her eyes.

"Stop it! He's hurt, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Finally, Ruwee pressed the button and the pain subsided, and Padme pulled him close, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. She could feel his staggering breath against her neck and she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Now, go and help him pack!"

Padme saw no other choice but to help Anakin to his feet and down into the room they now shared. She helped him sit on the bed as she tearfully packed his clothes in his bag. He slowly got to his feet and gently took the bag from her. She looked at him and saw that he was crying too. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'll always love you, no matter what."

She nodded, "And I you."

He pulled her close before placing the rest of his meager belongings in the pack. Once his things were packed, he turned back to her. She took something from around her neck and puts it in his hand and closes his fingers around it. She leans forward and kisses him, maybe the last kiss they would ever share.

"So you'll have something to remember me by."

"I could never forget you even if I tried."

Padme nodded as he took her face in his hands, "After I leave, contact Obi-wan, tell him that I've been sold. He needs to know too."

She nodded again and he turned and left her alone to cry in the room they once shared.

* * *

In the speeder ride to his new master's place, he opened his right hand, and found that she'd given him her necklace that carried her cross. He blinked back tears as he hooked it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. He hoped that he would see her again.

* * *

As soon as he heard from Padme of what had happened, he went to the council.

"Masters, I have a pressing matter to address."

"Mean what you, Kenobi?"

"My Padawan, he's been sold. We don't know where but all I know is that he's far off by now, and I can't reach him through our bond for it's somehow been obstructed."

"See Ruwee Nabiree, we must. Find out who he sold young Skywalker to, we must."

Obi-wan nodded and he left the chambers for his room in the temple. His life seemed to swirl around him as he got a few articles of clothing into a small bag. He looked around the empty room. How he wished to free Anakin and bring him here for real training, but now that he'd been sold, the possibility seemed to be slowly disappearing until there was nothing left to think of.

Obi-wan reached out to the Force praying Anakin could hear him as he thought, _Don't give up. I'm coming for you my friend. _

* * *

Anakin jerked out of his sleep, hearing his mentor's voice woke him with a beam of hope. He was leaning against a cold stone wall in a dark room. He could smell the reek of rotten food and disease lingering around every corner. That wasn't all that made this place terrible. Every now and then, you could hear one of the slaves scream out in pain, torture was a virtue around here. He'd found that out quickly enough, for his new master had put him to work as soon as he'd gotten there.

* * *

_Ruwee had dropped him off at the doors of a great auditorium, not wishing to come into contact with Anakin's new master once more. They had landed on the man's ship that was stationed outside the atmosphere of Mustafar; this apparently is going to be his new home. Ruwee shoved him inside the double doors and he found his new master sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He could feel the darkside swirling and encasing this man; the effect of it was stifling. The man stood, revealing that he was no taller than Anakin, but still Anakin felt like he wanted to crawl away and die. The man came closer, the shadows' evil fallowing him. _

"_Well, my new slave has arrived. What's your name boy?" _

"_Anakin Skywalker, sir." Anakin said with a surprisingly strong voice considering the fact that he was shaking all over. _

_Before he knew what was happening, he was blown back off of his feet, leaving him to stare at the ceiling of the cruel mans' ship. _

"_Watch your tone with me boy! Now get up!" _

_Anakin struggled to his feet and faced his master again, who was pointing towards another boy in the corner of the room. _

"_He'll show you around and show you what needs to be done. Now get out of my sight!" _

_Anakin grabbed his bag and fallowed the boy out of the room, letting the light of the hall bring his features into a clearer view. The child looked to be no more than eight years old, with shaggy black hair. The boy led him down a series of halls to a steal door. He then opened it and showed Anakin inside. _

"_You're sharing rooms with me, here's your key to get in." The boy handed him a key and Anakin put his stuff on the floor. The room had no form of place to rest, and no light source. The boy then went out into the hallway and began to lead him down another hall. _

"_Your former master said that you have a knack for fixing things. You'll be working with me in the assembly room. We'll be one in four in there. Master can't hardly find anyone who has a talent with machines. Our meals are given to us once in the morning and once at night. Here there is no such thing as a midday meal. Our master is often gone but that doesn't mean that we can skive our work. He's put two very cruel, very mean people in charge of us when he's gone and they will lash out if we make the slightest mistake. So you must be careful." _

* * *

Anakin sat there, the little form of the boy huddling against him for warmth. It's cold in space, and they didn't give you blankets here. The boy was seven, and as he snuggled into Anakin's side, Anakin softly pressed his fingers to the boys' back, slowly healing his wounds with the force. The boy had dropped a machine today and it had broken, leaving the slave masters to sentence him to five lashes with a whip, and no food for three days.

Anakin felt the boy shudder in pain as he healed his wounds, "Shh, it's alright. I'm healing your wounds."

The boy broke away from his grasp momentarily to look into Anakin's eyes.

"My dad can do things like that."

"And who's your father?"

"I left before I could find out his last name. But his first name is Kipster, and he's from Tatooine. Did you know him? You said you were from there."

Anakin nodded, "We were friends a long time ago. How was he before you left?"

"He's alright, living with my mom and my little sister."

Anakin smiled, "Now, lye down and rest, you need to heal."

The boy nodded and rested himself next to Anakin, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days.

* * *

It had taken one week for Obi-wan to find Ruwee, for he'd gone out of the planet to take Anakin wherever his new owner was. Obi-wan went down to Ruwee's home and found that he was there, sitting drunk on the couch. He went in without announcing his presence to the old bastard, for he really didn't much care. He sat down right in front of the man, and he finally noticed him.

"What do ya want?"

His words were heavily slurred through the almost empty bottle of Whiskey he'd consumed.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries, where is Anakin Skywalker?"

Ruwee shrugged his shoulders, "Sold em' to mysterious man. Ship on Mustafar."

"Who is it? Who bought him?"

"I don' know, he ask for Anakin specifically, and paid triple wha the scum waz worf."

Obi-wan was enraged, and he hit Ruwee across the face, knocking the man out cold. He then got his cloak and left for Padme's house. She diserved to know where her boyfriend was.

* * *

Padme came out of the bathroom with a shocked look on her face. Her heart was beating at an insane rate up in her throat, her chest tight with shock. She could feel her stomach twisting about inside of her as she absorbed the shocking news. She was about to go into her room to get some sleep, when the door bell rang. She opened it to find Obi-wan standing on her porch. She let him in and they both stood there, staring at each other.

"Do you know where he is?"

Obi-wan nodded, "He was bought by a very dangerous man, one that is out of the Republic's jurisdiction. We have to gather extra man power to gain access to where he's being held."

"But when you do that, can you get him out in one piece?"

"I don't know Padme. With the slave transmitter and then the place is heavily guarded…" Obi-wan was interrupted by his comm going off.

"Kenobi here. Master Yoda, what is it?"

"Go to your ship and see a transmit, you must. Right away, go!"

Obi-wan nodded and ended his end of the transmission. He then walked outside and Padme fallowed, she needed to know if they'd found Anakin. She and Obi-wan practically ran to his ship and clambered towards the transmission. Obi-wan looked at Padme and she nodded, telling him to start the transmission. He did and they saw a hooded figure come onto the screen, holding a hurt Anakin up by the collar of his shirt.

"Ahh, now I've got your attention, don't I master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan clentched his teeth, "What do you want, Sidious?"

"Revenge my young man, revenge. You killed my young apprentice, now I shall kill yours."

He then brought a weapon into view, a crimson bladed saber, and pressed it against Anakin's neck, burning away some skin, making blood trickle down Anakin's shirt. Padme cupped her hands over her mouth and started to cry. Obi-wan stepped forward.

"No, don't. Please, don't kill him. He didn't take your apprentices' life."

The Sith drew his blade away, "You're right, he didn't. I propose a new plan, you come here, and take the boy back, and I keep you instead."

Anakin straightened his neck to look at his master through the projection, "No, don't do it Master. It'll be a trap!"

Sidious took his saber and created a great gash on Anakin's arm, breaking open two layers of skin. Anakin cried out in pain, and Padme and Obi-wan did as well. They were both connected to Anakin, so what he felt, they did as well. Sidious seemed to catch onto this, for he slashed at Anakin again, causing the same results as before.

"Alright, alright I'll come. Just don't hurt him anymore."

The image then was cut off and Obi-wan turned towards a hysterical Padme. She was crying and one hand rested on her stomach.

"Padme, do you need to go back inside. You look awfully pale."

Padme nodded and Obi-wan carefully led her inside.

"Padme, do you feel fine? Physically I mean."

She shook her head, "Obi-wan, I'm pregnant."


	8. Full Circle

Full Circle.

Obi-wan paced back and forth in the room, confined between two red shields. He watched with distain as Anakin held up the fight with two Sith Lords, one injured and the other in full fighting capacity. Obi-wan could feel his heart throbbing in his chest, watching his apprentice fight those cretins alone.

Anakin's hair was plastered to his face, and all along his neck and shoulders; rivulets of sweat streaming down his body. His blue saber in hand, he slashed and swayed, stepping lightly on his feet. His eyes were narrowed with deep concentration, as he let the Force flow through him openly. Maul thrust forward as Sidious worked on clouding the young man's mind as his apprentice moved in for the kill. Anakin was well aware that they were conspiring against them, he just hoped that he could hold them off long enough so he could get to Padme and save her.

At the thought of Padme, his mind burst into overdrive, working harder to reach his goal. She was here, in this very room, held by Sidious, being force to watch as her love battled a far more equipped opponent. Tears were cascading down her angular face, her hands bound behind her, her hair in disarray, and a very large belly weighing her down. The burns on her wrists angered him; How dare anyone do such a thing to his angel? How DARE they?

He thrust back at Maul after parrying the intended killer blow and took the advancement over the red alien. The tattoos covering his face made Anakin's stomach revolt; the sickening thing that such a creature should have been turned into something so evil, and having to bear it's marks for the universe to see just made Anakin's head spin. Trying not to look at anything but it's eyes or it's saber, Anakin attacked again, hoping that he would be able to save his love.

Slowing down slowly as each moment crept by, Anakin was deathly close to meeting his end. Everyone knew it. Maul was coming forward with dangerous and explicit attacks, taking more and more energy out of the young slave. Obi-wan was looking at the panels along the side of the shields; it was about to let him out and he had to be ready. Everything depended on it.

Anakin was running out of time when it happened. He slipped up, letting Maul disarm him, and hold the light saber to his throat. Anakin closed his eyes, focusing on the here and the now. He would normally except that he had no way out of this; that his death was coming. But his best friend's child was waiting to go home. His mentor couldn't hold up to two Sith Lords by himself. And his lover was not only at stake, but his unborn child as well. As he closed his eyes and let his mind reel, scrambling to get them out of this, time seemed to freeze around him.

He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move. He could only open his eyes as the events his future had for him unraveled before his immobile eyes. Mauls' saber extended a vital inch, piercing his throat. Anakin knew he should have felt pain, but he didn't. He watched helplessly as the wound made his legs give out from under him, and he crumpled to the ground.

Anakin couldn't hear a thing from what was going on around him. He couldn't feel the world around him anymore; he couldn't feel the Force. He couldn't even feel the metal ground come into contact with his head as he crashed into the floor, but he knew he must have. For he was rolled onto his side and saw the fight continue.

Obi-wan was let out of his containment, jumping over Anakin's limp form, and engaging in a timeless battle with Maul. Anakin watched Obi-wan defeat Maul, only to stop when Sidious made gestures with his hands. Anakin looked, to see Padme, on her knees with overwhelming grief. Obi-wan looked at Padme, her hair draped over her face, and was then restrained as a crimson saber was punched through her belly, killing two lives instead of one.

Maul then hit Obi-wan letting him fall to the ground, leaving him there to mourn the death of the two closest people in his life. Anakin then felt a tingling sensation as a white light emerged at the end of the tunnel the Lords had left from, sucking him up into the beyond…..


	9. Something Better?

Choice.

Anakin felt…..calm; it's presence surrounding him forever in eternity. He was lying down; or so it felt like. His whole body felt weightless, and he could feel how his arms were uselessly draped at his sides. There were no pressure points on his back like there normally were when he slept. But he couldn't be standing; could he?

These thoughts swirled around in his head, when the sound returned to his ears. Anakin expected to hear the cries of pain and anguish; the grief of dear friends seeing their limp bodies. He wanted to hear Padme and Obi-wan calling his name, shaking his shoulder to wake him; to tell him, once awake, that it was all a bad dream. That all of this didn't happen; that Padme would soon give birth to their child and he could become the Jedi that he'd always dreamed of being. That only then, he could destroy the evil in the universe, so his child could grow up without fear of persecution.

But it didn't happen.

He wanted so badly to wake up, so he could make sure that his best friend could be reunited with his son. Anakin wanted so badly to be with his angel again so that he could make her his bride; and Obi-wan the best man. He wanted to invite Raven and make her the beautiful flower girl that she would so much love to be. He wanted to meet Padme's family at the wedding, and play card games with his brother after having his first dance as a married man with Padme.

But if he didn't wake, it wasn't going to happen.

Anakin needed to be back at the home he'd shared with Padme for the past year and a half. He needed to sleep away the night in her arms, underneath the warm covers of their bed. To have their arguments again of whether they were having a boy or a girl would be heaven.

But he still wouldn't wake up. He was just there, listening to the sound of….._waterfalls???_ Why was he listening to waterfalls in the middle of a battlefield? If that is indeed what happened. (He was still trying to convince himself that it was all a dream).

He strained to open his eyes and winced when weak rays of light breached the small slits. His hand automatically flew up in front of his face, shielding himself from the light. Blinking a few times, he looked around this strange place feeling slightly dazed. Where was he? Certaintly not any planet he'd heard of or seen. The plants were far too exotic and lush to be any thing in existence; there was not a feasible amount of water in the galaxy to support that type of ecosystem. It just wasn't possible for this to be real.

And when he looked off to his right, he saw her. Sitting by a placid blue pond, dipping the tips of her toes into the cool clear water, she smiled at him and waved for him to join her. He got up and slowly wandered through the maze of trees and extravagant grass to six in the shade next to her.

She seemed to glow. Her blonde hair flowing about her, complimenting her cream toned skin which seemed to never have an ugly mark on it. She was the ideal image of beauty. This was the body men dreamt of at night and what every girl would kill to obtain.

"Why am I here?"

She giggled at this question, "To choose what happens next."

He was deeply confused, "About what? Choose what?"

"Your future. I'm giving you a choice. Go back and make things right; or stay here, and watch your loved ones as they live."

Anakin watched her eyes as she said this. How they quickly drifted to the pool of water that sheathed her toes still. And what he saw devastated him. There was everyone he'd ever cared about, dying, or learning how to live with the changes around them. The tears that he saw, the broken lives, the missing, the dead, the dying, the suffering; it was all too much.

"And if I choose to re-do what happened, this all goes away? All of what is happening?"

She nodded, "But just remember my child, what you choose may not be the best of both worlds. It may be worse, than what you see. For if I put you back, you won't remember this at all. You'll just be aware of the new life handed down to you, and the distant knowledge of something more."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't care. I'll take it."

END.


End file.
